BF1 Warrior Lemon's Guide (Sept 2017)
Hello everyone, I am writing this guide to share my knowledge and experience on BF1 camping as a warrior on DEVILANG Lanos. I joined this guild named - BF1Slayers. Many nice Lanos players and others from this wikia forum have guided me from a noob beginner to a pro camper now, so I thank you all for these. Another reason for this guide is because I will be leaving this game. So I hope this guide will be useful for you in creating the next BF1 camper. Please feel free to edit any parts to keep this updated. This guide is mainly for warrior but the tables below can easily be adapted to rangers or magician too. Character Status I recommend Max CON Warrior '''and the remaining on STR (18 CON = higher HP = means you last longer so you can keep taking health potions). CON warrior regenerate 7HP every 5 seconds compared to STR warrior 5HP every 5 seconds. 18 CON, 14 STR. Skills Distribution I tried Parry 3, while sacrificing Bull Rush and Drowsiness. I can't survive without Bull Rush... especially when being frozen. You need '''Bull Rush and Drowsiness '''and '''Wild Charge to survive! WSIV provides attack with 160% addition, meaning you can hit 150-200+ damage (single strike to kill your opponent). Equipment Analysis Get equipped with full +6 armor. Please note the following are basic +6 armor (not enchanted with STR or HP). Please note that there are other scrolls such as DEX, INT and MP scrolls but I will be focusing on STR and HP scrolls for BF1 warriors. You can further enchant necklace, cloak, belt and ring with STR and HP scroll (I recommend more HP, as you can survive longer then you keep taking health potion after cooldown). If you decide to increase STR, you can enchant necklace, cloak, belt and ring with more STR. For example, if you successfully add 1 STR to all these, your STR will now be 24 + 4 = 28 STR. It is possible to get maximum STR enchantment of 3, then you will get 24 + (4 x 3) = 36 STR. If you decide to increase HP, you can enchant all these to add 10HP, 20HP or 30HP. With a base 317HP, let's say you get 10HP on all 4 equipments, your HP will now be 317HP + 40HP = 357HP. If you are lucky to get max HP, then the maximum HP will be 315HP + (4 x 30HP) = 437HP. If you decide to increase FR, you can get a max of FR36 from Donguri Hat (FR10), Coral Necklace (FR5), Round Shield (FR11), Guardian Ring (FR10). Fire resist is best against mages. You can be a strong warrior if you have really good equipments. The following is a table showing the item armor (without enchantment yet), STR, HP, FR and so on. Use the information below and compare with the above table to see any improvement in your armor/HP/STR status. If you want to be the best camper, you need to be rich. It is possible to get the best equipments like Mother Nature, Cloak of Will, Wingwing Boots, Guardian Ring. Potions, Food & Bandages Remember to bring lots of Greater Restoration Potion '''and '''Barbeque! Being a CON Warrior, as recommended from the beginning of this guide, you have higher HP. This is an advantage against your opponent who are attacking you. It allows you to last longer with higher HP. Lasting longer also means you can take health potion after the cool down period (usually 60 seconds). See below for some comparison. Other Supplies & Buffs Don't forget that you can use other supplies and buffs such as: Note: '''If you are a CON Warrior, your HP regen is 7HP every 5 seconds, adding blessing of buddy and health regeneration potion, your HP regen will be 7HP + 2HP (Blessing of Buddy) + 2HP (Health Regen Pot) = 11HP per 5 seconds'. Battlefield Strategies *Tanking (quickly run to opponent's egg and attack). *Stacking (all moving together towards opponent's egg). *Defensive (hiding behind own egg '''BUT '''this is more useful for rangers and mages). *Hiding (run and hide under trees, when opponents ran passed you, sneak into their egg - this is useful when you have short character name). *Hearting (bring lots of Phoenix heart and every time you die, respawn and continue attacking egg). *COMBINATION:'' Hiding, Disconnect/Logoff then Heart (do this when no opponent guarding egg). *'WHO TO ATTACK FIRST? '''As a warrior, you have high armor and HP. I would suggest to aim mages first or whoever that is killing my mage in party (without mage, I am dead... so protect your mages!!!). So aim mages, rangers then warriors. *Warriors are usually hard to kill but if mages have good attack skills, they can do 180+ deadly on warriors. *Mages are the backbone of any BF1 team, so your main focus should be them. Sustain damage on them and harass them so that they are forced to heal themselves or back off. The more time they spend shielding/healing themselves, the less time they spend healing their teammates. Important Notes #Always '''party with a mage '''so he/she knows when you are low on HP. Useful when you are attacking/hiding behind egg or in a mess of players PKing. #Always get '''thorns '''from rangers. Better yet, get rangers (level 20+) to '''stoneskin '''you before BF starts. #You're the tankiest class in BF1, so don't be sitting behind the rangers and mages. You should be the first one in the fray. This is important because the enemy will usually start to focus their attacks on you, drawing fire away from your squisher teammates. Teamwork is key! #ENJOY & HAVE FUN CAMPING BF1! Remember this is JUST A GAME... so chill and relax. '''Be kind to one another.'Category:Guide